Many people suffer from nasal and sinus dysfunction. Examples of nasal and sinus dysfunction include allergic and vasomotor inflammatory conditions of nasal mucous membranes, sinugenic headaches, post nasal discharge, and the like.
Nasal sprays have been used in the treatment of such nasal and sinus dysfunctions, but are not without drawbacks. For instance, common nasal sprays containing sympatho-mimetic compounds, and over-the-counter remedies containing phenylephrine hydrochloride, oxymetazoline hydrochloride, or xylometazoline are generally considered to be harmful when used over long periods of time because they cause damage to nasal mucosal ciliary function, and they cause rebound mucosal thickening leading to nasal congestion. The manufacturers of certain over-the-counter remedies warn that their products should not be used for more than three days. Also, the use or abuse of these drugs has resulted in anosmia, prolonged nasal obstruction, and habituation of the medications.
Other nasal sprays in the art include saline nasal sprays and topical steroid sprays. It is thought that the anti-inflammatory effect of steroid sprays produces a beneficial reaction in the nasal and sinus mucosa. However, such sprays can produce mucosal atrophy in post surgical states, and are generally effective only in reducing inflammation. They generally have inconsequential decongestant or physiological mucosal effects in mobilizing secretions or stimulating cells to evacuate secretions.
Another drawback of the prior art preparations is that a significant segment of the population is reluctant to apply artificial compositions to their nasal mucosa. As a result, topical therapy for nasal and sinus dysfunction in this segment of the population is largely nonexistent.
Attempts have been made to produce natural remedies for certain ailments. For instance, Stammberger has administered capsaicin P (trans-8-methyl-N-vanillyl-6-nonenamide), the pungent extract of red pepper, to patients with headaches. However, the capsaicin has been found to produce only profound vasodilation, sneezing, and either vasomotor or cholinergic secretory episodes. Also, the capsaicin is known to destroy unmyelinated C fibers of sensory and vagal afferent neurons.
Attempts have also been made to provide oral horseradish remedies for certain ailments. Mays, U.S. Pat. No. 98,875, relates to a medical compound for alleviating and curing asthma, coughs and colds. The compound includes pulverized horseradish. Diets, U.S. Pat. No. 74,205, discloses a medical compound containing horseradish for the cure of consumption. These oral horseradish remedies include substances, such as apple cider, ground ivy, and red beets, that are not suitable for topical applications.
Other natural oral remedies are known in the art. Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 28,904, relates to a treatment for inflammatory diseases of the pulmonary organ that includes the use of capsaicin or African cayenne pepper. Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 378,504, relates to a catarrh treatment which includes red pepper (capsaicin).
However, none of the above-cited prior art provides a topical therapy or a preparation which is consistently safe and effective in the treatment of most nasal and sinus dysfunctions.